


Let Me In

by Dae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex, Smut, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: Sasuke isn't sure what to do when his straight best friend knocks on his door in the middle of the night, drunk and unable to keep his hands to himself. If he wasn't in love with him, he probably would have told him to piss off. But he didn't.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this because I felt like doing something fun and it's Sunday. It's also the first day of July and I really love this month cause it's my birth month and my dog's birth month and it's sunny outside and I just really like writing about two guys fucking. Okay, whatever, enjoy \\(e.e-)

It was nearing two AM when Sasuke heard the uncoordinated knocks on the door of his single occupancy dorm room. It wasn’t hard to guess who it would be, but at this hour, even knowing that the man on the other side was likely his best friend sent a weary look to his eyes.

They were seniors now. For the first three years of their college career, Sasuke Uchiha and this same best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had roomed together. It wasn’t until the third year that Sasuke realized he’d been spending a lot more time locked in their bathroom touching himself, and was only slightly horrified that the images appearing in his mind as he got himself off were of his blond friend’s hands and mouth all over him. 

The first time he came to the thought of Naruto penetrating him had sent him into a panic and subsequently a mini identity crisis. Sure, Sasuke was very comfortable with his sexuality, and had no problems with his steady attraction towards the same sex. Naruto had never been offended by it either. But to think just because Naruto took to walking around in his boxers and even at times in nothing but a damp towel (that did nothing for Sasuke’s imagination) was enough to push very visceral fantasies of his best friend into the forefront of his mind, was a bit of a shock.

And yet, that wasn’t why Sasuke decided on their last year that he would take the room across the hall from Naruto’s in favor of sharing. It was that pink haired woman Naruto had fallen for that fall. She wasn’t terribly annoying or completely unsuited for Naruto, but there was no way Sasuke could ignore the way his heart plummeted when they were introduced. Then, when Sasuke had come home from late night studying to find them tangled in a mess of bed sheets, obviously naked, Sasuke was sure that his heart had stopped. 

He hadn’t spoken to Naruto for a week after that. It took a whole lot of pleading, pouting and coercing for Sasuke to even look at him without burning Naruto’s skin by the heat of his glare. Naruto had assumed Sasuke didn’t appreciate that Naruto had brought his girlfriend back without advanced notice because, _Sasuke’s a prick and super anal about the smallest things._ But, while that was true, Sasuke was very aware of what it really was. And because it didn’t look like that pink thorn in his side was going anywhere anytime soon, Sasuke opted to distance himself in the healthiest way he could think. 

So, that goes to say, past-midnight knocking on his door was strange. Naruto was usually with his girlfriend at this hour. The fact that it was two AM on a Wednesday made it all the more concerning. Naruto knew Sasuke had classes early Wednesday and Friday, so hopefully whatever news his blond idiot had wasn’t catastrophic.

He walked over in his boxers and swung the door open after slipping a shirt over his head. Who knew how long Naruto had been knocking. It had woken Sasuke up, so it was possible that he’d been out there for some time.

Sasuke glared when his eyes locked with Naruto’s hazy blue ones and the stupid, sloppy grin that tugged at his whiskered cheeks.

_Catastrophic? Not Likely…_

“Hey, Sasuke, what—,” Naruto stopped for a moment to orient himself. He was swaying, obviously under the influence. “Why’d you take so long? You took like… forever to answer the door.” Naruto reached forward to hold onto something, an attempt to keep his balance steady. He missed the door and held onto Sasuke’s shoulder because it was the next best thing.

The weight made Sasuke stumble back, but he quickly righted his self. 

Naruto grinned at Sasuke’s sour expression. 

“Wha—?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke bristled, plucking the hand from his shoulder and watching unsympathetically as Naruto struggled to keep his footing with the lack of support. “Why are you here? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Is it late?” Naruto looked up, around, then down again. Sasuke had no idea if he was looking for something or if he was just lulling around like an idiot. “Is it early?” His blond eyebrows scrunched, obviously confused by his own words.

“Go to your room.” Sasuke commanded, and Naruto straightened at the tone. After a brief moment of shock, Naruto’s face slipped into another grin.

“Oooh,” he purred and Sasuke felt his skin prickle. “It’s so sexy when you talk like that, officer.” Naruto rolled his eyes up and missed the way Sasuke’s neck grew hot and red.

Sasuke cleared his throat, unsure if that was supposed to be a joke or if there was some truth to that. Sasuke just shrugged it off, because it wasn’t safe to take anything drunk Naruto said seriously. He’d known his friend since they were twelve. He knew drunken Naruto very well, having experienced many nights with him. So he knew not to take anything to heart as it were not likely what he actually meant.

Naruto didn’t have patience to stand the silence that passed in his current state, so he stumbled past Sasuke into the dark dorm room. Sasuke’s mouth opened to protest, but Naruto had somehow disappeared. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at his bedroom door, knowing that it was slightly ajar because Naruto was likely bumbling around in there. He closed the door and approached his room. Just as he entered Naruto was crawling into his bed, fully dressed and horrifically still in his shoes. 

Sasuke marched forward and grabbed Naruto by the collar, yanking him to his knees. 

“Moron,” he hissed. “Go pass out in your own room.” He insisted again and felt his temper rising when Naruto returned it with a stupid giggle.

“Mm really tired Sasuke. Please. Can’t I stay here? Tonight sucked.” The words made Sasuke’s eyes waver, and a softness he reserved for Naruto appeared there. 

Sasuke cleared his throat as Naruto hit him with his big, puppy-blue eyes. It was unnerving.

He huffed resolutely and let go of Naruto’s collar, “Fine, but take off your shoes.”

Naruto grinned again and nodded like an excited child who’d been given permission to sleep in his parent’s bed. Ridiculous.

Sasuke slipped into the bed, uncomfortable in both his boxers and a t-shirt because he usually slept mostly bare, but couldn’t bring himself to disrobe in front of his friend. Even though he was fully aware of how many times Naruto had seen him naked over the years.

He turned over as he tried to ignore Naruto’s rustling. It was cut in with small grumbles and curses. He was obviously struggling in his current state, but Sasuke felt he deserved it, so he didn’t make a move to help him.

Finally, it was relatively silent. The two previous thuds on his floor suggested that Naruto had removed his shoes so that left Sasuke content. So, without further ado, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on sleep. He had to wake up in four hours for his seven AM class after all.

But then Naruto did something unexpected. Sasuke felt a strong, bare arm encircle his waist and roughly yank him until his back was flush with Naruto’s stomach. When he felt a nose nuzzle up the back of his neck and into his hair, the heat that reached his cheeks and his groin was too much to ignore. Sasuke grabbed onto the arm in a tight grip and grit out the words as evenly as possible, “Let go. I can’t sleep like this, idiot.” 

Naruto somehow took his words as encouragement as he snuggled closer. When a half hard bulge was pushed against Sasuke’s ass, Sasuke’s face lit up. He wanted to say something, anything, to detangle himself without revealing how affected he was, but Naruto had started talking, “It’s all your fault.” He mumbled, then thrust his hips a little, probably subconsciously. Sasuke had to bite his lip. “She said all I talk about is you, all I think about is you. Never her. _Why are you even with me?_ Stupid. She doesn’t get it.” The sentences were hard to decipher, mostly because Naruto was fully hard now and was appreciating the dip between Sasuke’s cheeks a little too much.

A voice in the back of Sasuke’s head was screaming. It berated him because he knew he needed to stop this now, and it was plain shameful that he was hard and pushing against Naruto now because _Christ_ this felt amazing.

Naruto’s tongue poked out and slid against the back of Sasuke’s neck. It elicited a small whine from Sasuke that Naruto didn’t seem to hear. He didn’t stop there. He continued moving his hips in a rhythmic motion, and grazed his teeth along Sasuke’s spine, unbothered by the way Sasuke was twitching and shaking from his touch, probably relishing in it.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. He would hate himself for this. “What happened?” 

“Mmm,” Sasuke wasn’t sure if that was a sound caused by his ministrations or because he was thinking. “Something about an anniversary. So weird. Girlfriends can be so weird. She’s so mad at me, Sasuke. It’s all your fault.” It was the second time he’d said that, and Sasuke still wasn’t sure what it meant. It was possibly because his mind was clouded now, and he felt himself leaking and God he just wanted to reach down and finish himself off because this was so unlike all of those silly fantasies he’d conjured up in the past.

The arm that was around his waist moved, and Naruto placed the hand on his hip instead. He gripped tightly and the way he increased the friction between them with incredible strength made Sasuke’s knees buckle. There were no more words, just the sound of them breathing and moaning. Naruto’s dick slipped from his boxers and into Sasuke's. It was unclear if that was the plan or if it had happened due to the constant swishing of fabric, but when he felt the way Naruto’s full girth slid into his crack, he honestly didn’t care. All he could think about was how it grazed his hole and how he wished it could go inside and fuck him the way he’d imagined it would. But with the increased stimulation it didn’t take long for this all to come to an end.

“Fuck,” Naruto groaned and Sasuke could tell he’d just spent himself, because there was suddenly a warm liquid spilling into the back of his boxers. It made him shudder, and somehow had pushed forth his own climax.

“Fuck,” Sasuke mimicked in a low whisper, mostly because his boxers felt disgusting now, but also because he was not prepared for how Naruto would react to any of this. It was his doing, but Sasuke hadn’t done a single thing to stop him.

And yet, nothing happened. In fact, it was eerily quiet. The hand on Sasuke’s hip went limp and then he finally heard the soft breaths coming out behind him that was steadily turning into little snores.

Sasuke sighed. He didn’t know what he was expecting.

He pushed the hand off and carefully got out of the bed. He didn’t want any of these fluids messing up his sheets.

When he got to his bathroom he tossed his boxers into the trash and closed the lid. Standing there with only a shirt on, Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. _What the hell was that?_

He’d known Naruto to be handsy when he was drunk, but never to this extent for sure. And he had a girlfriend. He was straight, wasn’t he? He’d known Sasuke was gay before Sasuke knew, there was no way he was harboring any same sex tendencies and hadn’t confessed by now, right?

But what happened just now, it was incredible. Sasuke could feel the butterflies stirring in his stomach and he touched his fingers to his skin there to settle them. He was in love with Naruto. It was stupid and also something Sasuke didn’t think he could help. But he was good at hiding his feelings and had planned to until they’d subsided as most crushes and first love heartaches did. But how was he supposed to do that when something so tantalizing had been dangled in his face? And what’s worse, he’d gotten a taste, a very savoring one at that. A part of him felt guilty for it, but a part of him felt elated. Did Naruto feel the same way? Was he secretly pining for Sasuke the way Sasuke had yearned for him? Was it possible? 

He allowed himself to smile at his reflection. It was a strange expression, even to him, but the way his nerves twitched at the memory of Naruto’s skin against his, it felt impossible to tame his own giddiness.

It was embarrassing. He felt like a teenage girl. But for once, he wasn’t afraid to hide it, if only for this moment alone in his bathroom while his best friend and first love slept in his bed after a night that surely wouldn’t be easily forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had broken his third pencil during his study session with Neji when his friend finally decided to speak up. Neji Hyuuga had known Sasuke only through their college years, but they’d been close since the first time they’d met in their freshman biochemistry lecture. He was the only one who knew about Sasuke’s feelings for Naruto, who was way too loud and obnoxious for Neji to understand the appeal. But, the two had apparently been friends for a decade and he supposed there were things he just couldn’t see in Naruto the way Sasuke did.

They’d taken to Neji’s dorm this evening. It was Saturday and like completely unhinged book-crazy nerds, studying and drinking vodka is what they did on Saturday nights. And while Neji loved the sound of wood splintering between Sasuke’s hands, he had just bought a new pack of pencils and it was a little irritating to see them dwindle away in such a painful, premature death.

“Trouble in paradise?” Was Neji’s easy going way to break the ice Sasuke was constantly surrounded by.

Sasuke glared at him, not really at him, but at something and the glare just happened to come his way.

“No.” Sasuke said easily, and Neji could tell it was a lie.

Well, to be fair, a dead pigeon could tell it was a lie.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself snapping all my pencils like that.” He made sure to point out that they were, in fact, _his_ and hoped it would get across that he didn’t appreciate the way they were treated.

Sasuke sighed and sat down the fourth pencil that luckily escaped his wrath. He used that same hand to run through his hair.

“I’m an idiot.” Sasuke said and Neji was sure that was the first time those words had fell from his mouth.

“Are you now?” Neji encouraged.

“No. He’s an idiot,” Sasuke corrected and that sounded a lot more like him. “He’s a stupid fucking idiot and that pink haired crow he totes around is no better. Do you know what he said to me after what he did?”

Neji sighed, picking up a notebook he’d been scribbling notes on to start doodling on the corner of the page. “ _Hey Sasuke, didn’t mean to pass out on you like that. Thanks for not kicking me out.”_ Neji recited the lines as if he’d been rehearsing them.

Sasuke huffed, “Fucking moron.” So he was drunk, Sasuke got that. But to completely forget about it and play it off as if he’d just passed out on Sasuke’s couch? Sasuke was beside himself. 

“You give your idiot too much credit.” Neji mumbled offhandedly and Sasuke glared at him. Neji looked at him for a moment above his notebook, then sighed; defeated. “Your friend who’s only an idiot when you call him an idiot. Right.” The words were drawn out so carelessly that Sasuke knew Neji was mocking him. “Have you ever thought about just telling him what happened?”

Sasuke’s turned away and glared at the wall. Of course he’d thought about that, and he’d imagined the very different ways that could turn out. Many scenarios ended with Naruto feeling embarrassed and avoiding him, few ended with Naruto reacting violently and even fewer ended with some sappy exchange of feelings between them. 

But what had made Sasuke completely lose his nerve was the next day when he’d seen Naruto in the campus café, standing by the coffee machine with his girlfriend hanging off his arm.

What was all that nonsense Naruto was saying anyway? His fault? _She doesn’t get it._ He said something about an anniversary… Sasuke wished he hadn’t been so enraptured at the time. His mind had been too foggy to properly retain Naruto’s mutterings.

Sasuke shook his head after a moment to reevaluate that option. It didn’t seem possible. 

Neji sighed again. He really did pity his friend, even if he’d never say that aloud. Sasuke was a lot of things, but not one to take kindly to things like pity or remorse. So he remained quiet, biting back his words as Sasuke continued his mental debate.

 

* * *

 

The next night it happened two weeks had passed.

Naruto came around one AM this time on a Friday. Sasuke was less disgruntled when he went to the door because he hadn’t been sleeping in preparation for morning class. But, that didn’t stop him from opening the door with an air of irritation. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as he glared at Naruto’s sloppy appearance. 

He hadn’t spoken to Naruto since the morning after the other night. Naruto had been giving his best effort to figure out A) what had crawled up Sasuke’s butt, and B) why Sasuke was so aggressively ignoring him.

“Sasukeee,” Naruto whined and pouted. He leaned his body forward until it was propped up by the door and it forced Sasuke to take a step back before they’d ended up touching. He was still pissed, and drunken Naruto wasn’t what he needed right now.

“What do you want, Naruto?” The words were icy, and Naruto winced as if they’d actually stung him.

“Why’re you being so mean to me? I missed you.” Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes as if it was too much of a chore to keep them open. Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. He hated that his chest felt warm because of those stupid words that likely meant nothing more than childish greed from Naruto.

“I’m not in the mood for this, Naruto,” Sasuke looked back and closed his eyes, then rubbed his tired brow in a show of exhaustion. 

“Can we make up, please?” Naruto whined then hiccupped. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to peer at him through slitted eyes and felt stupid for feeling swayed by Naruto's puppy-like expression.

“Go to your room.” Sasuke almost pleaded, but his voice remained hard. 

“Can I come in?” Naruto looked up at Sasuke, which was strange because he was a few inches taller. It was maybe because he was slouching.

“No.” Sasuke stood straight so that his body completely blocked the entrance. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said his name in a low, throaty way that made Sasuke squirm. However, he didn’t budge.

“No.” 

Naruto bit his lip, eyes shifting before they landed on Sasuke again.

“I lost my room key.” The admission caught Sasuke by surprise. 

“You did?” He was skeptical. This may be some ploy to get Sasuke to let him in. “When?” 

Naruto grumbled, looking suddenly agitated. “I was at some party with Sakura. She left early cause I said something. I don’t know. She said something. She left. I left. I’m here now and my keys are gone.” Naruto wagged his hands through his exclamation and it reminded Sasuke of the animated boy he’d known growing up. “I lost…I left my keys and my wallet too. It’s gone. I don’t know. Maybe Shika has it. I don’t know. I’m so sleepy Sasuke, please?” Naruto batted his lashes after he’d concluded his rambling.

Sasuke could only hate himself more as his shoulders sagged. He turned from the door and allowed Naruto to follow him in after thankfully shutting the door behind him.

“Shoes,” Sasuke reminded him, and Naruto kicked them off before they entered the bedroom. “You can sleep on the bed, I’m sleeping on the couch.” Sasuke said, grabbing a blanket from the bed, but Naruto grabbed his wrist to stop him. Sasuke looked down first, because the motion caused him to drop the blanket, then at Naruto’s hazy expression. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Naruto said in a distant voice. If Sasuke were as smart as his professors claimed he was, he would’ve shoved Naruto aside, picked up the blanket and marched to his little living room. But he sometimes had reason to doubt his test scores.

Naruto’s grip tightened, and Sasuke didn’t even flinch. He didn’t answer either, but he supposed he didn’t have to.

Naruto pushed their lips together, uncoordinated. He wasn’t sure if Naruto did it on purpose, but it felt like he’d tripped and caused them to fall onto the bed. He only doubted it was an accident when Naruto’s hands found his hips easily and dug his dull nails into them, pulling them so that he could lay comfortably between them.

Sasuke felt like he couldn’t breathe. Naruto’s lips were all over him, only lingering on his lips briefly before exploring other sections of his face and neck.

His head was spinning. He wasn't delirious, this was actually happening again, and this time Naruto seemed a bit more aware of his actions. But, then again, he could only assume.

Naruto found his lips again and bit down on Sasuke’s bottom one. They were both hard and Naruto used this moment to press down on Sasuke until their erections fully touched.

“I wanna fuck,” was all Naruto said once he’d released Sasuke’s lip. Not to anyone in particular, but it still had Sasuke reeling. Naruto attached himself to Sasuke’s neck then, nibbling, sucking, licking, teasing, it didn’t matter. He was simply exploring.

Sasuke was twitching in his boxers, breathing hard because his heart was beating too hard in his chest, and unsure of what to do with his hands. He couldn’t contain himself for long. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but the need was too strong. So he relented, and reached between them to pull himself from his boxers. Naruto didn’t notice, too busy working his way up to Sasuke’s ear, then sucking on the lobe. Sasuke hissed. 

He wanted to feel Naruto against him, but there were so many layers between them that hindered a speedy relief. He contemplated easier ways to remove the fabric between them, but it didn’t matter in the end.

“Ugh, Sakura.”

Sasuke felt his body go numb. His teeth ground together so tightly; they threatened to break. His chest, it felt empty, and all sense of arousal was gone. Naruto slumped, his body turned into a dead weight on top of him. He’d fallen asleep, his lips still grazing his neck. Sasuke felt sick.

He roughly pushed Naruto off and sat up, looking haggard and lost. His heart started to beat again, but it was painful and loud in his ears. So loud, that he missed it when Naruto whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up in Sasuke’s bed alone the next morning, he’d instantly felt mortified. A couple weeks ago he’d thought something had happened between them, but he’d drank so much that he’d thought the feeling and the images he saw in his head were just a product of one of _those_ dreams featuring his best friend. But now, as he sat up in the bed with only a dull ache in the back of his skull and complete memory retention, he wanted to die.

How could he take advantage of his friend? Twice, no doubt. No wonder Sasuke had been avoiding him. And then he shows up and does the same shit all over again!

Naruto felt like he was going to throw up, and not from the amount of alcohol he’d consumed the night before.

He looked around and scratched his head absently. He tried to piece together a solution to this colossal fuck up.

He’d only started seeing Sasuke in that light recently. They were best friends, and Sasuke had always been gay in Naruto’s eyes, but he’d seen him as a brother up until this point. It happened at the school dance just months ago that the theater students curated. Sasuke had shown up with this guy with red hair. In all the years they’d been together Naruto had never seen Sasuke with another guy. He’s assumed that his friend dated. He was so irritatingly attractive that it would be a shock to Naruto if he didn’t. But, for the first time Naruto saw Sasuke’s face twist into something akin to seductive. For the first time he saw Sasuke sit close to another guy and rest his hand on his thigh. For the first time he’d seen Sasuke kiss another guy and there was unmistakable tongue involved.

His throat had gone dry, and he wanted to chalk it up to the lack of properly regulated air. But he knew that wasn’t it when he felt his pants become tight to the point that he had to adjust himself. It was then that he’d started to look at Sasuke more, and wonder dangerously about things he had no business thinking about. 

He wondered what Sasuke would look like with his eyes completely darkened by lust, and if his mouth would hang open or remain in the tight line it usually did. He wondered if Sasuke would bite his lip while he moaned or if he’d let all of his sounds out. He wondered how it would look if Sasuke had something large and pulsing in his mouth and if he would swallow or spit it out. He wondered if Sasuke would be happier on his hands and knees or if he was the type to get on top and take control.

It was all consuming and completely destroyed Naruto’s ability to function properly in his current relationship. Sakura Haruno was womanly perfection. She was incredibly smart, a little eccentric and confident as all hell. She had a quick temper but an incredibly sweet side that balanced each other charmingly. It was a wonder that she’d said yes when he’d asked her out. But things had become weird now. He’d be distracted while talking to her, and would bring up Sasuke unnecessarily and she noticed. At first he didn’t, but then he was catching himself midsentence, backtracking and trying to play things off that felt more like he was covering up something than it should have.

But what was there to cover up? He’d started finding Sasuke attractive, likely more than that, but that didn’t mean he’d stopped wanted Sakura, did it? She was still the same sexy, witty, girl with incredible spunk that he’d initially fallen for.

It was just…

Naruto tugged on his hair for a moment. He needed to get his thoughts together. Now wasn’t the time to delve on the past. Right now, what mattered was finding a way to fix this.

There was no denying it. This was more than a simple attraction, and he needed to go find Sasuke so that he could figure this out.

 

* * *

 

Neji hated being the middleman. He hated having to comfort people and often hated when people comforted him. That was why he’d been so drawn to Sasuke. He was a straightforward guy, completely unaffected by those around him and had an air of arrogance and confidence that Neji thought matched his own nicely.

So, for him it was odd to come back from the library to Sasuke on his couch. Not so odd that his friend had let himself in, he had a spare key for a reason. But, it was the state of his friend that was most unsettling.

He was laying on his side with his knees drawn to his chest and a blanket from Neji’s bed thrown over his shoulders. His red-rimmed, hardened eyes stared listlessly at the flashing TV that had probably been muted because Sasuke wasn’t really watching what was on the screen.

Neji dropped his keys on the little table by the door, and carried his satchel over to the couch.

He placed his bag down, and then sat on the other end of the couch. Sasuke stretched his feet out, resting them on his friend’s lap. Neji didn’t mind. He waited patiently for Sasuke to start his tangent, which he knew was coming.

Or at least, he thought was coming…

Sasuke just continued to stare at the screen for a while. The puffy redness around his eyes suggested there had been tears. Neji wouldn’t comment on it. He was sure that if he did Sasuke would attempt, and likely succeed, at biting his head off. Neji happened to like his head.

“More marital trouble?” Neji tried his hand at a joke, even though it came out as dry as any other thing he said, he knew Sasuke would understand the tone.

Sasuke finally turned his head to fully regard his friend. He huffed out a breath through his nose.

“Big trouble?” Neji pushed and Sasuke remained passive, only staring. Neji was meant to take that as a yes, so he did. “Well.” Neji patted Sasuke’s foot awkwardly. “You can stay here and brood as long as you need, friend.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto wasn’t surprised that Sasuke hadn’t come back to his dorm through the weekend. Naruto was right across the hall, and if Sasuke was really set on ignoring him, he would likely steer clear of the place for a while. On the middle of the next week when Naruto tried at Sasuke’s door on a shot in the dark, it was only mildly concerning that the door was still unlocked the way Naruto had left it, having seen Sasuke’s dorm key on his desk the day he’d woken up there. 

He tried not to let it bother him too much as he walked back to his room.

The rest of the week passed and there was still no sign of Sasuke. Naruto decided that weekend that he’d break it off with Sakura. It was only right after he’d practically cheated on her twice.

She met him at a coffee shop near campus. Her pink acrylic nails tapped on the table as he spoke and he was only a little afraid that she would use them to tear his eyes out. But, he’d been honest and somehow she’d gone easy on him. Besides, he had expected _at least_ two slaps. It was nice to escape with only one red-marred cheek. 

He took to staking out Sasuke’s dorm after that. His roommate Kiba would only give him slightly concerned eyes when he’d passed him sitting cross-legged in front of their door.

The first day had been a failure, to Naruto’s dismay. It was almost enough to make him panic. It wasn’t like he expected Sasuke to answer any of his texts or calls, but looking at all those unanswered messages was even more disheartening.

It was the second day that Naruto sat outside his door that he shot to his feet with hope. Neji was strutting down the hallway in his direction. He was a guy Naruto didn’t really know too well, or like, for that matter. Neji was Sasuke’s friend. That was it. But he also knew this guy lived on the other side of campus, so was only here for one reason.

“Oh god,” he heard Neji grumble when he caught sight of Naruto.

“Neji! Hey. How’s it going?” Naruto tried to sound casual, but it was coming across a bit awkward. 

Neji sighed. “Yes, he’s with me, and no you can not come over and see him.” Neji was talking as if Naruto had asked, and the way Naruto opened and closed his mouth in response told him that he’d answered those silent questions.

Naruto closed his mouth and attempted a smile. “H-hey, what’s he hiding from me for, anyway?” He vaguely wondered how much Neji knew.

Neji opened the door and shot Naruto a glare over his shoulder, “Don’t be a moron. I know that's your thing, but for once, try to get your head out of your ass.” 

Apparently he knew everything. Naruto felt himself sweating. Neji closed the door and he could hear him lock it.

A few minutes went by where Naruto just stood outside of the door looking uncomfortable. 

When it was swung open again, Neji had one of Sasuke’s overnight bags on his shoulder and was locking the door. When he turned and saw Naruto standing there again he looked completely unimpressed. 

“Neji please,” Naruto tried, much more sincerely this time. It finally got Neji to stop looking at him like he was a bug that needed squishing. “Please, can you tell him I want to see him?” Naruto licked his lips after that. He looked around, trying to find the right words to say. Neji was impatient, so he didn’t have too long to think. He stared back into Neji’s eyes, determined. “Just let him know that I’m sorry. I want to see him. I was an idiot.” He shook his head briefly. “I am an idiot. And I’m really, really sorry. Please? Can you tell him that?”

Neji rolled his eyes, more to himself than to Naruto. Then asked slowly, as if he’d carefully tailored his words, “You realize that if I tell him all of this, and he decides to stop beating himself up so that he can come here and hear you out, that I will not be kind to you should you decide to break his heart a second time?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “What?”

Neji didn’t elaborate.

“Wait… What do you mean by that?” 

Neji shook his head. “You’re seriously the dumbest person I’ve ever met. I don’t get it.” He turned to leave after that, unbothered by the wide-eyed expression Naruto was giving his back.

 _Break his heart?_ Naruto’s head was spinning. He was sure that Sasuke had been pissed because Naruto had stepped over some best friend boundary that they’d built over the years. He’d even assumed that Sasuke might have been pissed because he thought Naruto was taking advantage of him because of him being openly gay. But, he’d never really thought that Sasuke was…

That he… 

Naruto exhaled a breath he was subconsciously holding and held a hand over his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t happen immediately. Not the first day or the next. But four days later, Naruto received confirmation that Neji relayed his message. It was nine PM when he heard sharp knocks on his door.

Naruto didn’t put much thought into who it could be, likely Ino from downstairs here to borrow his vacuum or Kiba locked himself out again.

He shuffled over to the door in only a loose pair of sweats, idly scratching his belly with one hand as he grabbed the handle with the other. When he swung the door open it was hard to hide the shock at seeing Sasuke standing on the other side looking as prickly as ever. His hands were snug in his jacket pockets, while his eyes fixed Naruto with a sharp glare.

Naruto cleared his throat, “Hey,” and he felt stupid because that was not what he wanted to say. He smiled then, trying to play it off. “I’m glad you came over. I’ve been wanting to talk.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed further and Naruto could feel himself starting to sweat.

“Are you going to let me in?” Naruto jumped at the question, realization hitting him as he moved aside to let Sasuke in.

Sasuke walked in briskly, looking rigid and radiating uneasiness. Naruto was suddenly feeling self conscious from his lack of clothing, and did something weird with his arms and hands in an attempt at modesty. 

Sasuke’s eyes faltered a bit as he side-eyed him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Naruto grinned, albeit uncomfortably, and shut the door. He approached Sasuke, and noted the way his friend took a hesitant step back the closer he got. He stopped short and ran a hand through his hair to collect his thoughts. “Look Sasuke, I’m… What I did. That was wrong. I’m sorry. It shouldn’t have happened.” 

That didn’t seem to go over well. Sasuke looked away from him then, glaring at the wall now. Naruto knew he’d messed up, and desperately reached for something to correct it.

“I broke things off with Sakura.”

Sasuke appeared too shocked to maintain his glare. It slipped from his face and was replaced by unmasked confusion. He turned to look into Naruto’s eyes then, looking for signs of any untruth. There were none, and it made Sasuke’s shoulders slack, the obvious tension in them dissipating.

“Why?” Sasuke asked quietly and it made Naruto feel sheepish.

He laughed a little and scratched the back of his head before he responded, “I think we both knew. I mean, well I didn’t _really_ know until I woke up in your bed that morning.” Sasuke’s face heated up, but he waited patiently for Naruto to continue. “But, I guess I let my curiosity get the best of me.”

“What?” Sasuke asked, genuinely confused by the statement.

Naruto shrugged, “I guess..." he paused in thought. "I’ve been wanting to know what it’s like to kiss you for a long time, Sasuke.”

When he’d said those words, he didn’t think he’d see such a look of pure shock and embarrassment on Sasuke’s face. But he was happy that he’d be able to experience such an expression on his stoic friend. It was so raw and unusual that Naruto couldn't help  the little smile that played at his lips.

After a moment to digest the words, Sasuke straightened his back and cleared his throat. He was trying to appear unaffected, but his neck was still red from embarrassment and giving him away.

“So, what are you saying, Naruto?” Sasuke said slowly, cautiously. Naruto’s smile widened, and it made Sasuke feel like retreating, but he didn’t.

Naruto stepped forward, and he was surprised that Sasuke held his ground. He brought their bodies closer together until they were only a foot apart. 

“Well…” Naruto looked away for a moment as he spoke, “I thought that I’d imagined it at first, but I’m pretty sure you kissed me back.” He looked back and Sasuke’s face was turning red again, but otherwise he remained passive. “You did, didn’t you?” Naruto asked and Sasuke’s nostrils flared.

“Stop messing with me, Naruto.” Sasuke finally looked away, and Naruto all but closed the distance between them. He stepped closer and snaked his arms around Sasuke’s waist, feeling the way Sasuke squirmed but didn’t pull away. 

“I’m not messing around.” Naruto said seriously, and then pressed his lips to Sasuke’s neck without asking. As he ran a hand down Sasuke back he spoke softly, “You know, now that I know it wasn’t a dream, I remember the first time pretty well.”

Sasuke bit his lip, unable to bring himself to push Naruto away.

“I remember,” Naruto continued, trailing his lips up Sasuke neck, “That you were making this really sexy noise.” He bit down on a soft spot right beneath the ear and Sasuke let out a soft whimper. He released the skin and whispered in a breathy voice, “Yeah, it was like that.” 

Why was it so easy for Sasuke to become a mess? He was shuddering and already feeling it between his legs. He wanted Naruto to touch him, but he wasn’t even sure if they were done talking yet. It still felt like they had a lot of things to discuss. This was still new to them, even if Sasuke had been imaging this for some time, and apparently Naruto had been too.

But somehow neither felt the need to talk anymore. Naruto was extremely persistent, grabbing Sasuke much tighter now and biting down much harder.

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto’s arms, unsure of what else to do, and because he was feeling a little dizzy. Naruto detached his lips from Sasuke’s neck and quickly moved to devour his lips instead. The urgency in the kiss was sudden and caught Sasuke by surprise. His lips were being parted and soon enough, Naruto’s tongue was teasing his, making it hard for Sasuke to breathe.

Naruto pulled away after a moment, unhappy with all the layers between them. He moved to unzip Sasuke’s pesky jacket and toss it to the side, then went for his shirt with little time in between. Slipping off Naruto’s sweat pants was easy, but it had taken some time to get Sasuke’s tight pants off. And when he did, Naruto grinned at the way Sasuke squirmed. Jesus, why hadn’t they done this _years_ ago? Naruto couldn’t help but think of all the wasted opportunities. But, he couldn’t recall, out of all the times he’d seen Sasuke naked, that he’d felt this surge of desire run through him straight to his groin.

Sasuke was suddenly feeling like he should throw on his clothes and run out of there. He hadn’t thought any of this through, and the moment it took Naruto to take in his naked appearance gave him enough time to doubt himself. This was crazy. He knew that. Not too long ago, he would have never imaged that he’d be in this situation. And for the first time seeing Naruto look at him like that, like he wanted to tear him apart and devour every bit of him, was both unbelievably erotic and terrifying. 

“You’re beautiful.” Naruto blurted out, and it had caught both of them by surprise. He didn’t know if he was saying it to calm Sasuke’s nerves or because the idea was so prevalent as he stared at Sasuke that he couldn’t hold it in. 

“Idiot,” the insult was weak, and only served to fill the air that had grown awkward. Naruto wasn’t deterred, and he would stand by his word. He closed the distance between them again with an open-mouthed kiss. He grabbed Sasuke’s thighs and hoisted him up, ignoring the way Sasuke tried to wiggle out of his grip. They needed to get to his room. Kiba was his close friend, but he knew he wouldn’t be too thrilled about seeing them screwing in the middle of their dorm. So he carried Sasuke to his room, ravishing the bastard’s lips to keep him from moving out of his grip and keeping him busy until he could dispose of him on his bed.

Once they parted, Sasuke managed to glare up at him, even with his red face and bruised lips. “I’m not a woman, moron.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He spread Sasuke’s legs without warning and crawled onto the bed between them. His eyes dilated as they took in the sight. Sasuke had an urge to cover himself, but he didn’t.

“Can I?” Naruto said and gulped. He wasn’t sure why he was asking permission. There were a couple reasons, he assumed, but it was hard to pinpoint. It was possibly because this was their first time really exploring their feelings for each other, or because he’d sort of taken without asking the first two times, or because he’d never went down on a guy before and was unsure of how well he’d do, even though the sight of Sasuke’s cock hard and his legs spread made his throat dry and his mouth water. He wasn’t sure how that was even possible. 

“Do what you want.” Sasuke said, breathless, and Naruto didn’t wait after that. He dipped his head and engulfed Sasuke until the head hit the back of his throat.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, and his hand found it’s way to Naruto’s hair before he realized it. He grabbed onto the blond locks and subconsciously pulled.

The feeling made Naruto suck harder and he loved the way it drew out that low, moan from the back of Sasuke’s throat. Naruto hummed in appreciation and didn’t miss the way Sasuke shuddered from the vibrations. He grabbed Sasuke’s thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders, allowing him to go a bit deeper. Sasuke let out a particularly loud noise then, and Naruto wished he could grin. He was feeling cocky.

Naruto couldn’t help but stare up at Sasuke as he took him in his mouth. Sasuke was completely different like this. He was moaning and writhing beneath Naruto in ways that completely outshined his fantasies. This Sasuke was exposed. He let his emotions show on his face and he was eager.

Naruto bobbed his head a bit faster, tasting him with his tongue and lingering on the head to suck especially hard every few strokes. He grabbed the base of Sasuke’s cock, because he saw that in a video the other day and it had the same effect on Sasuke as it had on the guy on the screen.

Sasuke’s eyes were rolling back, his nails bit into Naruto’s skin and hair, and his legs clenched around Naruto’s head.

He could tell Sasuke wanted to finish, but he wouldn’t let him, not yet.

He released the organ and allowed himself to grin at the way Sasuke whined in disappointment. He would’ve made some sort of joke about it, but was afraid Sasuke would get up and leave because he wouldn’t put it past him.

Instead, he detangled himself from Sasuke’s legs and moved to his nightstand to pull out a condom and some lubricant. Sasuke watched every movement with his dark, calculating eyes, and it made Naruto falter for a moment. He did want this right? He wasn’t doing this on his own, was he? He felt a rush of panic run through him, but it was washed away when Sasuke gave him the rarest of smiles.

“What are you waiting for, moron?” The words were breathy and completely harmless, and hearing them, Naruto felt himself melt. 

He realized right then and there that he really was in love with this asshole. He wasn’t just the curious itch he needed to scratch and he wasn’t just his best friend.

“Bastard,” he grumbled, but it was lighthearted. He gave Sasuke the condom, while he opened the lube. Sasuke understood the cue, so he tore the wrapper open and leaned forward slid it onto Naruto, holding eye contact and making the blond shudder. 

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and busied himself with loosening up his entrance. It was hard because Naruto had only watched a few videos on this, and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do aside from putting his fingers in and hoping for the best. When he slid the first one in and saw Sasuke squirm in discomfort he’d lost a bit of his confidence. But then with the second, Sasuke hissed in pain and he wasn’t sure if he should keep going. He stuck with the two for a while, moving them in and out aimlessly, twisting and scissoring them, and from time to time, adding more lube. And then finally something happened. He’d touched something and Sasuke’s entire body seized and his dark eyes grew wide. And then the noise that followed made Naruto’s head feel light. Naruto’s head fell forward, resting on Sasuke’s shoulder as he concentrated on hitting that spot, hungry for that same reaction. It took a couple tries, but soon he was doing it right and Sasuke was turning into a thrashing, needy mess underneath him.

“Naruto,” Sasuke pleaded, unused to this much stimulation and at the same time, needing more of it.

Naruto licked his lips while he added a third finger. He felt so excited, so much more than he had been on his first time with Sakura. He wondered why that was. She was gorgeous and it had been thrilling when he’d made her orgasm for the first time. But this? This was unreal. He’d never imagined anyone could be so incredibly erotic. Naruto was certain that he could get off on just fingering Sasuke, and that was something in itself. 

When he was satisfied with his work he pulled out. Sasuke was looking up at him expectantly, eyes glazed over and lips slightly parted. Naruto didn’t even think before he shoved all of himself in. 

“FUCK!” Sasuke lurched forward and grabbed onto Naruto’s shoulders.

“Shit! Sorry,” Naruto bit his lip, trying to acknowledge Sasuke’s discomfort, but far too focused on the heat that was encasing him. He shouldn’t have moved so fast, but now that he was in, he felt like he was floating.

It took an incredible amount of willpower for him to keep still. He needed Sasuke to adjust to the feeling, and it took a while for Sasuke to relax.

“Dumbass,” Sasuke grumbled after what felt like forever. Naruto let out a breathy laugh, and gave Sasuke a sheepish look.

“I’m really sorry.” He said again and sent tender kisses down Sasuke's cheek and neck. Sasuke looked mildly appeased. “Can I move now?” His hips shifted forward involuntarily when he said this, and when Sasuke let out a soft moan he was tempted to pull out and thrust back in. It wasn’t until Sasuke nodded that he did just that, and when it happened, it was _wonderful._

Slow at first, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hip with on hand and held a hand on the bed to steady his weight above Sasuke as he dove in. 

For a while Sasuke was just breathing softly, aroused, but not reacting as enthusiastically as he had while Naruto was using his fingers. It was a little disappointing, but he didn’t let it discourage him. He maintained a steady motion, while doing his best not to hit too hard. 

And then Sasuke said something and Naruto continued to move his hips, but did his best to listen. “What?” He said through a breath.

Sasuke glared at him, looking flushed and taken away, but also a little bit irritated. “How many times do I have to tell you?” Sasuke stopped to take a breath, feeling Naruto in him for a moment before finishing his thought. “I’m not a woman.”

Naruto’s eyes widened a fraction. He knew what that meant and he didn’t have to be told twice.

The next thrust was much harder and he’d pushed in much faster. Something about the way he entered Sasuke, the way he rubbed into him, it made Sasuke shake and choke out a strangled moan. It was all the encouragement Naruto needed. He rocked his hips faster after that, pulling out almost all the way before snapping forward to bury himself in that heat, over and over. He relished in the way Sasuke’s body arched up and it focused Naruto’s attention on Sasuke’s neck. He bent forward and grazed his teeth over Sasuke’s chin. He kissed at the expansion of flesh and bit down just to hear the way Sasuke would scream out some sort of obscenity.

Sasuke’s hands were in his hair, then down his back, rubbing up his spin, feeling Naruto’s muscles flex with each movement. It was incredible, unlike anything he could have imagined.

Naruto lifted his head and looked into Sasuke’s eyes. In a second their lips touched and Naruto was hitting slower but harder, more purposeful. Every time he went in, Sasuke let out a choked noise that Naruto swallowed hungrily. It was mind numbing, the way Naruto slowed down and then sped up. Now that he was used to things, he was getting confident again. He’d switch positions slightly and test which angle would give him the best results. Sometimes Sasuke would whimper, and others he’d scream out. It was almost like a game, and when it felt like it was coming to an end, Naruto couldn’t help but think it was too soon.

But he couldn’t stop himself. By the end, his hips had lost all rhythm. His breathing was coming out ragged as he slammed into Sasuke with reckless abandon. Each thrust brought him closer to release, but what really did it was the sight of Sasuke spilling out first. Knowing that Sasuke came simply from the pleasure of Naruto inside of him pulled him to his orgasm so fast and expectantly that he felt a bit dizzy from it.

They rocked together to ease out of their high. After a few more thrusts Naruto managed to pull out before he collapsed onto the bed beside Sasuke. Sasuke was breathing hard, one hand over his chest, avoiding the stickiness on his stomach. 

Naruto looked at him after a moment, “Shit.” When he said this, Sasuke looked over at him and he grinned. “I think I might be in love with you.” When he admitted this, he loved the way Sasuke’s face lit up. But it was only for a second. Sasuke schooled his expression; looking away and biting his lip in a way that made Naruto want to kiss him again.

“You _think_?” Sasuke said, and Naruto laughed. Sasuke’s lips twitched upward, and he didn’t push when Naruto didn’t answer. They just stared at the ceiling together, both mentally putting things in place and coming to a common understanding of what this all meant. It was a while before either of them spoke.

Sasuke vaguely thought the stickiness on his stomach wasn’t as sexy as it had been before and wanted to get up to take a shower. It was also starting to smell, and he wanted to open a window. His thoughts were quickly becoming a distraction.

Naruto was the first to break the silence again. He turned to Sasuke with a big grin, “So we can do this again, right? This wasn’t a one time thing?” The hopefulness in his eyes was too much. Sasuke had the urge to shut him down just to spite him, and because he was, admittedly, sort of an asshole.

“If you’re good.” Was the response he came up with instead and Naruto beamed.

Jesus, the way it squeezed Sasuke’s heart was unreal. He was sort of regretting getting his own room. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave Naruto's side that night. 

But he supposed, everything happens for a reason.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm such a piece of garbage. Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
